Everyone's dermatoglyph (including a fingerprint) is different from a pattern, a breakpoint and an intersection standpoint, showing uniqueness and remaining unchanged throughout life. In view of the above contents, we can identify a person with his fingerprints to verify his real identity by comparing his fingerprints with a pre-stored fingerprint data, and that is the fingerprint recognition technology. Thanks to electronic integrated manufacturing technologies and fast and reliable algorithm researches, an optical fingerprint recognition technology in the fingerprint recognition space has begun to enter into our daily life and has becomes a technology which is researched in-depth, widely applied and developed in biological detection.
At present, the optical fingerprint identification technology is usually combined with display technologies, so that a display panel not only has a normal display function, but also can carry out fingerprint identification. Therefore, functions of the display panel have been enriched and the security performance of the display panel is improved. To implement the fingerprint identification function of the display panel, an external fingerprint identification unit is usually disposed in the existing display panel. The external fingerprint identification unit is adhered to the base substrate of the display panel with optical cement. In other words, in the existing display panel, each light-emitting unit and each fingerprint identification unit are sequentially arranged in a direction perpendicular to the plane where a first substrate is located. As a result the display panel has a large overall thickness, which is not advantageous to achieve the lightening and thinning of the display panel.